Deja Vu
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Yagyuu and Niou being separate because of war... but when they meet again, it's not same with before anymore... Platinum Pair.
1. Chapter 1: Losing

**Deja Vu**

Author: Kai

Rating: K+ for this chapter

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama

Pairing: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama and Code Geass were not mine (but you still can read it without watch Code Geass)

**Chapter 1: Losing**

_I'm fearful of losing something for something I want again.. unbearable... Toguro by Gazette_

I still remember our first meeting in my head clearly. That time, we knew nothing about each other. He was just a transferred student in my class. We knew nothing… he knew nothing about me, about this school, about this country… He couldn't speak Japanese clearly, which always made him bullied by all of his classmates. I mean, all of his classmates except me. I thought that it was a useless thing to do. But I never meant to be a kind person, who hated such a thing and be on the weak people's side. No, no, that was just shit. So I let them do whatever they wanted to the poor foreign student.

But maybe that's why one day, he walked toward me and said: "Ni shi Yagyuu ma?" I didn't understand what the hell he said, except I was sure my name was inserted in his words. He corrected his sentence and spoke with broken Japanese: "Yo-u are— Yagyuu- ri-ght??"

I was surprised because that was the first time he talk to me. I understood that time why people like to tease him. I just nodded. "Yes. What do you want?" I asked him harshly. He smiled and clenched my hand tightly. "I- think- yo-u ha-ve kno-w who- I- a-m? I-m Niou Masaharu, ju-st tra-ns-fer-re-d fr-om Beijing. Wo-uld yo-u l-ik-e to be- m-y fried?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Friend, you mean?" I corrected him.

"Ah, yes, fri-end, not fried. Wo-uld you?" he smiled with innocent smile. I just sighed. Shit, he thought I would be glad to be his friend just because I'm the only one who never bullied him? He was wrong, totally wrong. He was wrong— but I couldn't ignore that innocent smile. I didn't know what I do, because then I smiled back and nodded. "Of course. My name is Yagyuu, Yagyuu Hiroshi."

And I was called 'Mr. Gentleman' ever since that day.

"Ooi, Yaaagyuu!!" I blinked, and then noticed we were in the middle of match with an unimportant school, I didn't remember it's name, and returned the ball with my Laser Beam. (Hell, who the fuck gave you permission to name my move, Niou???)

"6-0!! Match and Game won by Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Yagyuu-Niou pair!"

"Geez, Yaaagyuu, how can you get dazed in the middle of match?" Niou poked at my shoulder with his racket.

"I guess…"

"Hnn? Guess what?"

"How could a polite boy who always called me 'Yagyuu-san! Yagyuu-san!' two years ago now become a trickster like this, Niou? Can you answer this mystery of fate?"

Niou snickered. "Just ask that to the God of Fate. Maybe you would get your answer." I sighed. Yes, that time he was just an innocent kid who always pursued me like a kitten and its mother. Since we became friends, no one bullied him again since, how to say it, no one wanted to make problems with an outer spaced person like me. I couldn't remember when he start to get used to the Japanese language and another people. I couldn't remember when he got used to our habits. When I noticed, he was like Niou right now, the trickster Niou Masaharu. It felt kinda silly remembering how his old self was.

"Naa, Yaaagyuu,"

Geez, and now his way of calling me is really annoying! I think I prefer being called 'Yagyuu-san' like before…

"…Let's make a plan for our match next week against Seigaku…"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Ooi, Yagyuu!!! Wake up!! Yagyuu!!" I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then put my glasses on. "Aah, Kanagawa, what's wrong?"

"How long do you intend to sleep? Look at the time, it's already 7!!"

"Sorry." I tidied up my bag, which became my pillow since last night. "Where are the others?"

"They are having their breakfast right now. You must hurry, since we will start our attack on Britannia's army after that. Are you ready, Yagyuu?"

I nodded. "Definitely. I'm ready to die since my parents were killed by the Britannian army five years ago. I will never forgive them until we regain our freedom."

Kanagawa smiled. "That's good."

Five years had passed… it feels like a really, really long time since that time. Five years ago, I was just a boy who knew nothing about this world. I just knew about tennis, golf, and middle school lessons. Just theories, but not reality. I Think about it now, my childhood was… really happy. Playing tennis with everyone_, with Niou_… but that was taken from me since that day. Britannia came and declared war. In a short time, we lost and they took over our region. The army killed my parents, although they were just ordinary civilians. I will never forgive them. So then, I joined the Nippon Freedom Troop to get our Freedom back.

Niou… I never heard about him again since five years ago. How is he? Is he still alive? I don't know… I hope the he's all right. He is the type of person who can survive in these situations… I think. I hope. I wish. I want to meet him again, just once, even just for one more time. Five years ago, I just thought of him as an annoying, impolite, damn trickster, who always does whatever he likes… but I was wrong. He did what I want to do, not just for himself. When he hit that giant guy's face because that guy was disturbing me, insulting the damn teacher who was always staring at me with an odd stare… he did all of that for me.

Shit. And I just noticed it now. I'm the worst. When I thought he was the worst guy I met, I was wrong. I was the worst.

Silly, how much I want to meet him again to say that I need him. I need him so much. But that's all useless now. Without Niou Masaharu, I'm not my old self anymore. The 'Yagyuu Hiroshi' now is totally different from the 'Yagyuu Hiroshi' five years ago. The old 'Yagyuu Hiroshi' had died with his parents five years ago.

"Yagyuu! Your breakfast is ready! Eat before it gets cold!" someone called me from outside my tent. "Yes! I'm coming!!!" I clenched my fists and went out to eat, preparing for the next attack. I must win. Definitely win. That's what Yukimura-buchou said to all of tennis club members. And those words are kept in my mind.

_**To be Continued**_

Hahahaha... ;;laugh bitterly;; Ok, I don't know why I wrote something like this. This idea came suddenly in my brain while I watched Code Geass episode 22. Maybe this fic is not really like Code Geass, but while I confused what country would be the antagonist (XD) 'Britannia' came in my thought, and it heard like Code Geass, so I put that tittle in 'disclaimer', or maybe would be some point resemble CG... but it won't be as cool as CG, I can't write a wonderful story like that...

R&R please! And Big, Big thank you for **DarkDemonCat**-san to the beta. You really help me a lot!!! I luv u!!! XD

Kai Natsuyou.

© July, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2: Entangled

**Deja Vu**

Author: Kai

Rating: PG-13 for this chapter

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama

Pairing: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama and Code Geass were not mine (but you still can read it without watch Code Geass)

**Chapter 2: Entangled**

_We can't change. We can't return. Quietly, quietly, the two of us are entangled Yokan by Dir en Grey_

I still remember our first meeting in my head clearly. That time, we knew nothing about each other. I was just a transferred student in his class. We knew nothing… I knew nothing about him, about this school, about this country… I couldn't speak Japanese clearly, which always made my self bullied by all of my classmates. I mean, all of my classmates except him.

He always sat there, busy with books, never really gave attention to the others. When the first time I entered the class, he just took a glance at me, and then back to his book. I wanted to know, who was that boy? Never gave attention to the world… what a weird guy.

And when all of my classmates laughed at the way I spoke, he just ignored them. Busy with his books. I wanted to know, what made him like that? Why he didn't join his friends to laughed at me? I wanted to know.

So then one day I walked toward him and asked him in Chinese_: "Ni shi Yagyuu ma_?"

He raised his eyebrow and I notice that he didn't understand my question. So I spoke once more with Japanese which my mother always taught me: "Yo-u are— Yagyuu- ri-ght??" It didn't really succeed, I thought he would laugh at like everyone else did, but he didn't. he answered me harshly: "Yes. What do you want?" although he spoke unkindly, I thought that was better than getting laughed at. So then I smiled and clenched his hand tightly, and spoke again . "I- think- yo-u ha-ve kno-w who- I- a-m? I-m Niou Masaharu, ju-st tra-ns-fer-re-d fr-om Beijing. Wo-uld yo-u l-ik-e to be- m-y fried?"

He looked like he didn't understand. Maybe there were mistakes in my sentence?

"Friend, you mean?" he corrected me. So I really did make a mistake.

"Ah, yes, fri-end, not fried. Wo-uld you?" I smiled once more. He sighed. It seem like he force himself, because then, he smiled back and nodded. "Of course. My name is Yagyuu, Yagyuu Hiroshi."

All of our classmates snickered and shouted, like "Woohoo Mr Gentleman!" or something like that. That time, I didn't understand why he was called Mr. Gentleman. But thinking about it now, maybe that was because he helped a poor foreign student in his class? Haa… thinking about old time always make me laugh. What a silly thing. I can't believe my olds self was like that.

Thinking about old things… How is that 'Yagyuu' guy now? Five years… five years we didn't meet each other… I really miss him so much. Is he alive? I hope he is. If not, it would be useless I stay here until now. I'd heard about his parents, but I never heard anything about him. although just a little, there was hope. I believe in that.

"Hoi, Xiao Lang, what are you doing there? Standing on the empty ground like that…" someone called me and woke me up from my thoughts. Yes, Xiao Lang. That was my name right now. No more 'Niou Masaharu'. Niou Masaharu was just my beautiful dream when I was a kid. I'm glad I could be 'Niou Masaharu' even just for three years... ah, maybe less than three years.

"Nope. You know? Three years ago, there was a biiiiiiiig school stand here," I gestured with my hands and made a huge circle, "named Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Its has a very strong, cool tennis club in its middle school." I smiled to the man in front of me. "Ooh, I heard about that. You were there as (1)_Bai Long Xian'_s spy, right? That must be hard for 12 year old boy…"

"What did you say? Although I was called a spy, what I did was just tell the old man about situation here… ah, old times… make us want to cry, right?"

The man laugh. "A Xiao Lang cries? So there must be a storm tomorrow! How could a boy who killed his own father cry?"

I laughed a bitter laugh. That's right. This 'Xiao Lang' was not human anymore. 'Niou Masaharu' was, a human, but he was dying with the ruins of the Rikkaidai Fuzoku building. Dead with the memory of a weird, interesting boy named Yagyuu Hiroshi.

I lit a cigarette, sucked on it for a moment and threw it afar, towards the high sun in the sky.

"So let's go, Xiao Lang, or the captain would be mad at us again. We heard interesting news that NFT would attack us this afternoon. It would be your first mission in this region, right?"

I raised my eyebrow. "NFT? Ah, that Nippon Freedom Troop? Geez, how many times must they attack us? They must know they won't win against us…" I cleaned my ear with my forefinger. Just cleared one naughty troop would be easy. If not, I would not called as '_little wolf from east'(_2).

Having checked my gun, I left the empty ground which was known as my old school. (3)_Zài Jiàn_, Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Clenched my gun, I never looked back again.

_**To be Continued**_

(1) Err, Chinese isn't my first language too, so I opened my Mandarin dictionary for it. _'Bai Long Xian'_ means 'The God of White Dragon'. Please tell me if that was wrong, so I can correct it...

(2) _Xiao Lang_ mean 'little wolf'. Honestly, it was my friend's Chinese name, and somehow it heard kinda cool, so I use it. Sorry, Kira!

(3) _Zài Jiàn_ mean 'good bye' in Chinese.

Yay, This time it was Niou's POV. Yes, maybe this time it looks more resemble Code Geass, which Niou on Suzaku's side and Yagyuu on Lelouch's side (although I think Niou would be a good Zero... XD)

No, there won't a Zero here, or this fic would be more complicate and that make my head hurt. Write this fic like commit suicide for me since English isn't my 1st language and I don't know vocabulary too much... ;;Cries;;

Yup, they would meet at next chapter, so please read it, ok? I wait for your review... I'm a lazy girl and somehow review make me more diligent. Once more, Big thanks for **DarkDemonCat-**san to the beta. ILU so much!!

Kai Natsuyou.

© July, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**Deja Vu**

Author: Kai

Rating: PG-13 for this chapter

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama

Pairing: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama and Code Geass were not mine (but you still can read it without watch Code Geass)

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

_Hearts filled with lies The contract - is it worth the price? A soul pledged to the darkness Now I've lost it I know I can kill the truth exists beyond the gates Howling by Abingdon Boys School_

Gun ok. Body, ok. That's all. That would be enough. Today, this afternoon, five peoples will attack the Britannia's army place in the west of Tokyo secretly, they will put the time bomb in some vital place, and we would succeed. However, it wouldn't be that easy. There are many armies that will never let their guard down, and just the five of them. Yagyuu hopes they would be all right, at least, although he will die, his sacrifice will be an important thing for Japan. He was chosen because his body was good at sneaking in (thanks to tennis).

"The five of you, remember the route clearly. If you succeed, it will be our victory and our next move will be easier. Got it? It is an important mission. So sacrifice your life for this."

"Roger!!"

Yagyuu entered the car with the other members of NFT. Shizuka-san was the one who drove the car, until they reached their destination.

"Ok, all of you know about the situation, right? You know your own job. And remember, if someone catches us..."

"We must use the bomb."

"Yes, commit suicide. You know the risk."

Yagyuu clenched his hand. He joined the NFT for four years, and this mission was given to those people who are well known by their leader. He must succeed. Whatever the risk.

So then they scattered , and sneaked in to the building. Che, it was easy. Maybe they had let their guard down that afternoon and thought the night was more dangerous? Sooo wrong.

Yagyuu climbed on roof. "Sector 4, cleared. I'm on my way to the 6th sector..." Yagyuu whispered to himself. Would the others succeed? No, he must not think about the others... He must clear his own job right now. The others later.

So then Yagyuu crept on the roof like a lizard, flashlight in his mouth. It's odd. It was too easy. I must be careful.

Ah, it is, sector 6, data room. So dark. What happen? Geez, my flashlight lost its battery! Stupid Yagyuu! I forgot to change its battery!

So then Yagyuu peeped and saw nothing. Too dark. He opened the roof and sneaked in. So dark and so silent... no one is here. It's odd, really odd. It's still the afternoon, right? Why there aren't there any people here?

"Door!"

Shit! There's someone here? Yagyuu clenched his gun and pointed it towards the source of that voice— hey, that was a human's voice? Not a gun's? Yagyuu just noticed.

So dark... Yagyuu couldn't see anything. So there was no other choice. So just up until here?

Yagyuu was ready to use the bomb, but his hand was groped by someone and the bomb almost fell, but it seemed like that person caught it. He pulled Yagyuu's head and pinned him on the floor. He held both of Yagyuu's hands. Yagyuu struggled, but he was stronger. It seem like he was from a well-trained army.

"Satisfied? Getting tired of struggling?" a mocking voice whispered to his ear. Yagyuu tried to struggle more.

"Shit— let me go!!"

"Hey, it's not the time to talk harshly. You are pinned on the floor, you know. Be a good boy."

That man reached Yagyuu's trousers and sneaked his hand to Yagyuu's pocket.

"Aah? Drugs? Hee, so if you fail and lost your weapon you must commit suicide with this? Scary you really are a stupid one."

Yagyuu hated the way this man talk. But he was so strong. He could do nothing.

"So this is NFT way of fight? You know, we read all of your plans. You have lost here."

They knew? That's a lie... so that's why it was so easy for me to sneak in. Aah, I'm so stupid!

"Ok... let me see this person's face... I want to see like what this stupid guy's face looks like..." he snickered, and covered Yagyuu's eyes with his palm.

It seems like... he turned on a flashlight. Shit, Yagyuu couldn't see anything! He pointed the flashlight on Yagyuu's face... and... and Yagyuu heard something fell, maybe the flashlight...

"You are... Yagyuu...?'

Yagyuu kept in silence. He knows me? Who is he?

"So you really are Yagyuu?" he opened his hand which covered Yagyuu's face. Yagyuu blinked, it took time for him to get use to the flashlight. That man let go of Yagyuu's hand. He took the flashlight and pointed it to his own face.

"You still remember me, _Yaaagyuu_?"

That voice. That face. That hair. No, it can't be. How could he meet him in situation like this? Why he is in Britannia's Army place?

"Why... Niou...?"

_**To be Continued**_

Ok, one word, lame. This chapter really lame. I can't describe the situation clearly, because there were sooo many English words I don't know. And I don't get used with action genre... umm, but please keep read, nee? T.T because there will be ;;cough;; smut ;;cough;; in next chapter... ;;smiled Fuji smile;;

I will try my best to make a better chapter later. Just hope that won't be worst...

So please review, because review can make me full of spirit (talk shit). Thank you so much for **DarkDemonCat**-san for the beta. You know how bad my grammar is T.T Thanks for reading!!

Kai Natsuyou.

© July, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Deja Vu**

Author: Kai

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama

Rating: NC-17 for this chapter (yay!)

Warning: Err, smut and a bit... Bondage?

Pairing: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama and Code Geass were not mine (but you still can read it without watch Code Geass)

**Chapter 4: Pain**

_I've been living out these old days without you,_

_my memories pain me, from them the curtain opened_

_the flowers we had raised reflect that time as well_

_they bloom in full so beautifully near you, don't they?_

_Kiri to Mayu by Dir en Grey_

It's all a lie. He's Yagyuu was on the NFT side.

Ah, Niou thought, I must not surprised with this fact. He is Japanese after all. Of course he would be on Japan's side.

"Why... Niou...?"

He looked really surprise. Of course he was. Why Niou was here? Why he was on Britannia's side? There must be so many questions in his head... questions which Niou couldn't answer. Niou smiled. "It's like what you see, Yagyuu. I'm on Britannia's side."

"But— WHY, NIO—" Niou closed Yagyuu's mouth with his palm and kicked the flashlight away so they couldn't see each other's face. "It's like you see, Yaaagyuu. Please don't ask anything. I can't answer it, whatever it is."

Yagyuu's eyes widened. He struggled, but once more Niou's another hand held both of Yagyuu's hands and pinned them above Yagyuu's head. "It's been so long since the last time we meet, naa, Yaaagyuu?" Niou let go of his palm that covered Yagyuu's mouth and reached his belt.

"Gah—! Niou, I can't breathe! What the hell is this all? What happen to you? Why are you here????"

Niou said nothing and started to unbuckled his belt, and used it to tied both of Yagyuu's hands.

"What the he— NIOU!! LET ME GO!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!!"

Niou smiled. "Just shut up."

Niou closed Yagyuu's mouth once more, and his another hand untied his tie and this time he used it to shut Yaguu's mouth.

"Mmph!!! Mphthehelbymm—"

"You are so noisy, Yaaagyuu. Please silent or someone will come. At that time, I have no another choice than to kill you, you know?"

Yagyuu really said nothing anymore. He didn't know why. It's ok for him to get killed, but this is Niou... Niou... How long he wished to meet him again? But no, he never hoped to meet with him in a situation like this...

Niou unbuttoned Yagyuu's shirt slowly, when his other hand opened Yagyuu's trouser. Geez, Niou, what do you want to do?

"Ah. A little tremble, Yaaagyuu? This is your first time?"

"MMphbh!!!!"

"Ara, so cute..."

After Yagyuu's shirt opened, Niou licked Yagyuu's nipple slowly, slowly, until then he bit it and sucked on it. Yagyuu growled, not used to with these kinds of feeling. Niou smirked. His hands explored all of Yagyuu's body parts. Yagyuu panted. He didn't get used to feelings, but he couldn't resist this dangerous pleasure.

_I just wanna hold you tight,_

_I just wanna feel your sigh,_

_Wanna be with you tonight,_

_So baby, don't let me down_

_I know how to satisfy,_

_I know you want me tonight,_

_Never show me what's inside,_

_You cause my nervous breakdown_(1)

Their breaths were uneven. They couldn't see each other's face, but they could feel their bodies touching each other, and that was enough, enough for the both of them because, if they could see their partner's face, tears must be falling from someone's eyes. So it would be better. They'd promised to themselves to not cry anymore...

_What can I do to make you feel right,_

_What kinda fool if I make you cry,_

_Give me a break!_

_You'd better change your stupid ways,_

_Before I go away_(1)

Niou started to insert one finger in Yagyuu's entrance. Yagyuu clenched Niou's shirt tightly and shut his eyes. "It would be ok, Yagyuu. It would hurt less soon, you would be ok."

Yagyuu nodded, although he knew Niou couldn't see him. Niou inserted his second finger and scissoring his fingers.

"Mmph!"

"Sorry, Yagyuu. Please bear with it..."

Yagyuu just notice how gentle Niou's voice is while he calling his name. It's not a sing-song way like usual, '_Yaaagyuu', _it was gentle, and somehow it made Yagyuu's pain hurt less.

Niou inserted the third until he was sure Yagyuu was ready. He licked his fingers to moisten himself as a lubricate, until Niou sure that was enough.

"Are you ready, Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu nodded once more, although Niou couldn't see him, and slowly, Niou entered Yagyuu deep.

"Mmpphphhh!!!!!" Yagyu winced, he felt an unusual pain entered himself. But not a regular pain he usually got in the middle of war, it was a... pleasurable kind of pain. How could pain feel this good? Yagyuu was scared that he was suddenly becoming a masochist.

Niou fastened his rhythm and entered Yagyuu deeper and deeper, and then he started to move. In and out, out and in. Yagyuu growled, his voice was so loud, but no one could hear him. He wanted to call Niou's name, but his mouth was covered by Niou's damn tie.

But Yagyuu didn't cry no matter how painful it was, he could not cry anymore.

Niou's other hand held Yagyuu's. Both of them were... sweaty, panting and full of desires...

Niou came first and Yagyuu pursued him later. Here they were, sticky, sweaty, panting, and wet...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Naa, Yaaagyuu, you still remember the route on the roof, right? So go back to NFT, leave this place as soon as possible." Niou let go of his belt that tied Yagyuu up and Yagyuu pulled the tie from his mouth.

"What do you mean, Niou? You want to let me go? But you are at Britannia's side, right? So you must not let go of me."

Niou smiled. But of course Yagyuu couldn't see it, it was still too dark here. "Yes, this time I will let you go. You gave me a wonderful service," Niou laughed, "so this time I will let you go. But remember the next time we meet again, I won't be the same person you knew, Yagyuu. I'm not the Niou Masaharu you knew from five years ago anymore. The next time we meet, I will surely kill you without thinking it twice."

"Don't think I'm still the old 'Yagyuu Hiroshi' you knew. Although you're not a Britannian, I won't forgive you for helping Britannian. The next time we meet, I will not show you mercy anymore."

Yagyuu tidied up his clothes, and ready to reach the rope he used to get down here from roof.

"Yagyuu..." Niou's voice was soft, it sounded like he wanted to cry... but he wasn't. Niou embraced Yagyuu from his back tightly, and whispered:

"Is it impossible for you to leave NFT?"

"That's impossible."

"Can't you be an ordinary civilian instead?"

"You know what my answer is."

Niou let go of his embrace and spoke coldly, "So it can't be helped then. You are my enemy now, my dear Yagyuu. I assure you I will kill you in our next meeting."

"I too will not hold back the next time. However, since you are with the Britannia army right now I don't care if you are Chinese or what, but next time we meet, we are enemies, and I will surely kill you."

Niou grinned.

"So is this an agreement between us?"

Yagyuu clenched the rope in his palm, and stated, "...Perhaps..."

_**To be Continued**_

(1)Not mine. This is lyric of 'Nervous Breakdown' song by Abingdon Boys School.

Nyaha the smut part finally came!! ;;cough;;cough;;. Err, I still not get used write smut and my face now is TOTALLY BLUSHED. I've tried my best, but it still so bad, can't be helped, but I hope you like it.

D1 looks like Kira and Athrun from Gundam Seed now... XD yeah, let's see how long I can bear to write this story... hope it won't be too long. I hate write long story.

So then review!!!!review!!!review!!! Because I'm in such a bad mood to write right now, so I need something to cheer me up... Thanks so much to **DarkDemonCat**-san for the beta.

Kai Natsuyou.

© July, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


End file.
